totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Siła kontra Strategia
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 16 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Po eliminacji Geoffa, Zoey postanowiła wspierać Bridgette. Jeanette zdobyła kolejnych sojuszników, jednak Duncan rozgryzł jej plan. Josh i Blaineley starali się ukrywać przed Jennifer, lecz bezskutecznie. Na szczęście nic się nie stało żadnemu z nich... Podczas zadania, jakim było gotowanie Eva i Bridgette wypłynęły na wyspę Wygnańców, aby poszukać owoców do koktajlu. Zamiast tego miały bliskie spotkanie z Larrym! Justin, pod nieobecność dziewczyn postanowił założyć sojusz z Jo i Zoey. Oskop zrobiła z tortu bombę, która oczywiście spodobała się naszemu gościowi, jakim była Ginger, czyli jedna ze świrniętych fanek Totalnej Porażki. Wygrały wszystkie drużyny... oprócz modelek, których kurczak (przez nieuwagę Josha) spalił się! Oczywiście na ceremonii LeShawna pokazała, że tylko jej zależy na grze z tej drużyny i wyleciał Josh razem z Blaineley! Zostało tylko 14 zawodników! Co przygotowaliśmy dziś dla nich? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Lochy 125px Jennifer i LeShawna siedziały w lochach LeShawna: No i zostałyśmy... Jennifer: Ostatnie dwie Modelki... LeShawna: Teraz już przynajmniej nie mamy kuli u nogi! Jennifer: Tak. Więc teraz musimy wygrać! Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jeśli teraz przegramy, no to któraś z nas odpadnie, a ta druga zostanie sama... i odpadnie zaraz potem! No błagam, przecież tylko ktoś taki jak Izzy mże sobie poradzić bez drużyny! '''Jennifer: Albo przynajmniej zająć porządne miejsce! LeShawna: Musimy! LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ehh... Ta drużyna od początku mi się nie podobała... Najchętniej to uciekłabym do Luzaków. Co z tego, że jest tam Heather! Jest ich 6, a nas za niedługo w ogóle nie będzie! To nie fair! '''Jennifer: I wiesz co? Dzięki, że wywaliłaś ich obu! LeShawna: Nie miałam innego wyboru! Przecież tylko w tobie widziałam iskrę chęci bycia tutaj! Jennifer: Iskrę? LeShawna: No wiesz, na początku nie byłaś zbyt chętna do udziału w zadaniach! Jennifer: To przez Josha i Blaineley, których już nie ma! Czas zacząć wszystko od nowa! Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): '''I zacznę to od wygrania zadania! Albo od eliminacji... '''LeShawna: Taak, wszystko od nowa... LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'W tym sezonie jest mi znacznie ciężej niż w poprzednim... Głównie to przez LeShaniquę, która wyrzuciła Harolda i próbowała wyeliminować Zoey... Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócę to zobaczę starą LeShaniquę... ''LeShawna westchnęła, Jennifer również Apartament 125px 125px 125px Między drużynami nie powstawały konflikty, prawie każdy znajdował się w innym miejscu pomieszczenia. Do Izzy podchodzi Heather '''Heather: Witaj Izzy! Izzy: Heather! Izzy złapała Heather za włosy Izzy: I jej włosy! Heather: Przestań! Izzy odsunęła się od Heather Heather: Dziękuję! A teraz do rzeczy... Izzy usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła słuchać Heather: Jak wiesz, jesteś w drużynie całkiem sama... Izzy: Nie! Oskop i Zilla są ze mną! Heather: A czy pomagają ci w zadaniach? Izzy: Czasami... Obok Izzy siedziała Zilla Zilla: Co ona knuje... Heather: A czy pamiętasz kogoś, kto chciałby być w twojej drużynie? Izzy: Co? Heather: Nie co, tylko kto... Chodzi o Pana Kokosa! Izzy: O Pana... Kokosa! Izzy rozkojarzyła się Heather: Hej! Słuchaj mnie! Izzy spojrzała na Heather Heather: Ale wiesz, że Owen go wziął ze sobą, a w jego rękach może mu grozić niebezpieczeństwo! Izzy: Owen? Przecież on jest niegroźny! Heather: To wyobraź sobie, że Owen przynosi ci Pana Kokosa... Izzy zaczęła się cieszyć Heather: Który jest rozbity! Izzy otworzyła szeroko oczy i przeraziła się Izzy: O nie... Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Heather: Zawal zadanie, wrócisz do domu, a Pan Kokos w twoich rękach będzie bezpieczniejszy niż w rękach Owena... Izzy: No tak! Zilla: Co?! Izzy, nie słuchaj jej! Izzy: Czemu? Zilla: Bo ona chce ciebie wywalić z gry, nie zależy jej na Panie Kokosie! Izzy: Co? Heather przyglądała się, jak Izzy mówi do ściany Izzy: Okej, spytajmy ją! Heather: Co się dzieje? Izzy: Heather, czy zależy ci na Panu Kokosie, czy chcesz mnie wywalić z gry? Heather: Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy! Przecież mnie znasz, mi tylko zależy na innych, nie na wygranej! Izzy: Ha! A więc się mylisz! Izzy znowu zaczęła mówić do ściany, a Heather oddaliła się od niej, następnie wszedł Chris wzywając wszystkich na zadanie Zadanie 125px 125px 125px 125px Uczestnicy stali na niewielkim pagórku, a przed nimi znajdowało się jezioro, tarcza, drugi, wyższy pagórek, oraz coś podobnego do wielkiej pajęczyny Chris: Od razu przejdę do rzeczy. Wasze zadanie to zebranie flag! Każda drużyna musi znaleźć sześć flag, lecz do każdej z nich prowadzi inna droga. Na początek po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny ma za zadanie wspiąć się na pagórek i rozwiązać łamigłówkę, dzięki której zdobędziecie klucz. Kluczem otwieracie skrzynię, w której znajduje się pierwsza flaga. Przekazujecie ją następnej osobie, która musi znaleźć flagę w jeziorze. Następna osoba ma znaleźć flagę znajdującą się w błocie, zaraz obok jeziora. Czwartą flagę zdobędziecie trafiając strzałą z łuku w wyznaczony cel. Piąta flaga znajduje się na czubku gigantycznej sieci, musicie się tam po prostu wdrapać. Ostatnia osoba musi przetransportować te wszystkie flagi przechodząc przez niewielki mostek, który również znajduje się na jeziorze. Nie możecie wpaść tym razem do wody, ani upuścić żadnej flagi. Wygrywa drużyna, która jako pierwsza umieści wszystkie flagi na oznaczonych miejscach! Proste? Uczestnicy patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem Chris: No co? A i jeszcze jedno. Ponieważ mamy dość duże różnice pomiędzy zawodnikami w każdej drużynie, to Izzy wykonuje wszystkie zadania, LeShawna oraz Jennifer wykonują po połowie tych zadań, a w drużynie Wojowników jedna osoba robi dwa zadania. Luzacy mają idealnie sześć osób, więc wszyscy wykonują po jednym zadaniu... Drużyny zaczęły się naradzać, a następnie wszyscy zajęli miejsca Chris: Gotowi? Start! Przed pagórkiem (tym wyższym) 125px125px125px125px Izzy, Zoey, Heather i LeShawna zaczęły się wdrapywać na szczyt Zoey: Na szczęście nie ma żadnych utrudnień... Pagórek był dość śliski, a Zoey zaczęła z niego zjeżdżać Zoey: Co się dzieje? Heather: Jedna mniej! Teraz tylko jak was się pozbyć? LeShawna: Nie zaczynaj znowu! Mam dość kłopotów ze swoją drużyną... Heather: A no tak, bo zostałaś sama z tą Jennifer! LeShawna: Ciesz się, bo trafiłaś do silniejszej drużyny, a mi się trafiła... nieco słabsza... Heather: Nieco słabsza? Obie wylecicie jedna po drugiej! LeShawna: Nie martw się, twoja drużyna pozbędzie się ciebie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji! Heather: Wcale nie! Jeszcze ciebie pokonam! LeShawna: Akurat. Izzy znajdowała się już prawie na szczycie, jednak zauważyła, gdy Heather do niej mrugnęła Izzy: O co jej chodzi? Aaa, już wiem! Izzy zjechała z górki strącając LeShawnę Izzy: Jupi! Heather: No i teraz zostałam sama! Na szczycie 125px Chris: Jak na razie tylko Heather doszła na szczyt i ma duużą przewagę! Heather zadowolona podeszła do układanki Heather: Co to jest? Przed Heather znajdowała się układanka składająca się z ośmiu części i kilku wolnych pól. Na jednej z tych części znajdował się klucz i był on na jednym z końców układanki. Aby wyciągnąć klucz, potrzeba wyjąć tą część, przez dziurę w układance, jednak aby ta część tam się znalazła, potrzeba przesuwać wszystkimi częściami, aby dotrzeć do zamierzonego celu (Wiem, że trochę nagmatwane i niezrozumiałe, dlatego do tej części zadania nie będzie zbyt długich opisów i dialogów :P) Heather: Okej, poradzę sobie! Heather wpadła na pomysł i dość sprawnie część z kluczem docierała do dziury w układance Heather: Jeszcze trochę... Heather wyciągnęła część i z kluczem powędrowała do skrzyni, wyjęła flagę i poszła dalej. W tym czasie przyszły Izzy i LeShawna LeShawna: O nie, co to ma być?! Izzy: Izzy wie jak to rozwiązać! Izzy zaczęła uderzać w układankę Izzy: Izzy już jest blisko! LeShawna przewróciła oczami Przed pagórkiem 125px Zoey nadal tkwiła przed pagórkiem i nie potrafiła się tam wdrapać Zoey: No co jest? Dlaczego one z łatwością tam weszły, a ja ciągle zjeżdżam z tej górki?! Zoey zrobiła kolejny krok i zorientowała się, że droga, którą próbowała się wdrapać była cała z błota, a pozostała część pagórka była sucha Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Jak mogłam wcześniej na to nie wpaść?! Zoey zrobiła krok na suchej ziemi i tym razem nie poślizgnęła się Zoey: Nareszcie! Eva: No rusz się w końcu! Przez ciebie przegrywamy! Zoey: No tak... Zoey zaczęła się wspinać coraz szybciej Jezioro 125px Heather przekazała flagę Lightningowi i spojrzała na LeShawnę i Izzy, które tkwiły przy układance Heather: Phi! I to ja jestem najsłabsza! Lightning z wielkim pluskiem wskoczył do wody, oblewając całą Heather Heather: Co ty robisz? Przez ciebie jestem cała mokra! Lightning: Shi-bam! Heather: Grr! Heather poszła w stronę Chrisa i usiadła na ławce, mokra i rozzłoszczona. Tymczasem Lightning znalazł flagę, która znajdowała się na drugim końcu jeziora Lightning: Już do ciebie płynę! Juhu! Na szczycie 125px125px125px Zoey dotarła do LeShawny i Izzy Zoey: Nareszcie! Izzy nadal uderzała w układankę, a LeShawna próbowała ją jakoś uspokoić LeShawna: Izzy! Uderzanie w to coś nie pomoże ci wygrać! Zilla: Ona ma rację! Skup się i posłuchaj mnie, chyba wiem jak to zrobić... Zoey dość szybko rozwiązała układankę i zdobyła flagę LeShawna: Jak ci się to udało tak szybko? Zoey: W dzieciństwie rozwiązywałam takie rzeczy... Dla mnie to bułka z masłem! Zoey pobiegła z flagą LeShawna: Przynajmniej nie jestem tu sama... Izzy była coraz bliżej rozwiązania układanki LeShawna: Jak ty na to wpadłaś? Izzy: To nie ja, tylko Zilla! LeShawna: Kto? Izzy wyciągnęła klucz i wybiegła Zilla: Wróć się. Musisz jeszcze zdobyć flagę! Izzy: A no tak! Izzy otworzyła skrzynię, wzięła flagę i wybiegła zostawiając LeShawnę samą LeShawna: Ehh... Jezioro 125px 125px 125px Zoey oraz zaraz za nią Izzy dobiegają na miejsce. Izzy wskakuje do wody, a Zoey daje flagę Bridgette, która także wchodzi do jeziora. W tym czasie Lightning wynurzył się z wody z flagą Zoey: I jak my mamy to wygrać? Bridgette: Nie wiem... Bridgette nagle wynurzyła się z drugą flagą Bridgette: Choć to może nam trochę pomóc! Zoey: A-ale jak ty to zrobiłaś? Bridgette: Flaga była tutaj, więc nie musiałam się aż tak wysilać! Zoey zaczęła skakać i przytuliła Bridgette Bridgette: Okej, puść mnie. Muszę dać te flagi następnej osobie... Bridgette pobiegła, a Izzy pluskała się w jeziorze Izzy: Tak, nareszcie czuję się jak ryba w wodzie! Izzy zanurzyła się, a zaraz potem się wynurzyła Izzy: Bo jestem w wodzie! Zilla przewróciła oczami Zilla: No błagam! Zadanie! Szukaj flagi! Izzy: Co? A tak… Izzy zaczęła szukać flagi Szczyt 125px LeShawna stała przed układanką i czekała na cud LeShawna: No nie! Przegramy przeze mnie! A ja nie potrafię tego rozwiązać! LeShawna spojrzała jeszcze raz na układankę LeShawna: Może to tutaj przesunę… LeShawna zaczęła robić postępy LeShawna: Tak! Nareszcie! LeShawna była już blisko ukończenia układanki Bagno 125px125px Lightning przybiega i daje flagę Courtney, która od razu wskoczyła do bagna Courtney: Fuj! Ale to obrzydliwe! W tym czasie Bridgette podała flagę Justinowi Justin: Ja tam nie wejdę! Bridgette: Że co? Justin: Nie wejdę do błota przy kamerach! Bridgette: No weź! Chcesz wygrać czy nie? Justin: Chcę, ale są pewne granice... Bridgette: Ehh... Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Muszę coś zrobić, bo jeśli przegramy to jest duże ryzyko, że ja wylecę! Nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać! '''Bridgette: Przecież k...kąpiel z błota pomaga skórze, aby była... Justin: Zdrowa i piękna? Bridgette: Tak, dokładnie! Justin? Justin już leżał w bagnie Bridgette: Jak znajdziesz jakąś flagę to rzuć ją do mnie, okej? Justin: Tak, tak... Szczyt 125px LeShawna wyciągnęła klucz z układanki LeShawna: Udało mi się! Spojrzała na postęp innych drużyn i na zirytowaną Jennifer LeShawna: O nie! Jestem na szarym końcu! LeShawna szybko pobiegła po flagę i zeszła ze szczytu Jezioro 125px125px Izzy udawała, że tonie w jeziorze, co coraz bardziej denerwowało Zillę. LeShawna szybko wskoczyła do wody, lecz niechcący "popchnęła" Zillę, która wpadła do wody Zilla: No nie! Izzy: Ha! Wpadłaś! LeShawna: Ale kto? Izzy: Bo... no wiesz... nieważne... Izzy wyszła z jeziora, w ręce trzymając flagę Zilla: A-ale jak? Izzy zaczęła się uśmiechać Zilla: Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Izzy: Tak! I wpadłaś! Izzy pobiegła do bagna, a LeShawna zauważyła flagę na samym dnie jeziora, zaplątaną w różne dziwne pnącza LeShawna: Znowu to ja mam najgorzej! Bagno 125px 125px 125px Courtney miała flagę w ręce, jednak nie potrafiła wydostać się z bagna Courtney: Hej! Nie mogę wyjść! Pomoże mi ktoś? Nagle obok niej wylądowała Izzy, która wskoczyła do bagna z wielkim pluskiem Courtney: Fuj! Może nie do końca o to mi chodziło... Izzy: Yay! Urządźmy walkę na błoto! Courtney: Jaką znowu... Izzy rzuciła wielką kulą błota prosto w twarz Courtney Izzy: Trafiona! Courtney: Grr! Courtney zauważyła dość dużą gałąź, a potem spojrzała na Duncana, który czekał, aż ona wręczy mu flagę Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Na serio? Duncan mi pomógł? Mnie? Dlaczego? Przecież sama też dałabym sobie radę... ''Courtney za pomocą gałęzi zaczęła się kierować w stronę Duncana '''Duncan: Szybciej! Courtney: Staram się jak mogę! Duncan podał jej rękę, a ona spojrzała na niego Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''On na serio chce do mnie wrócić! Jak słodko! Yyy... to znaczy... niech mnie kocha, ja mam go w nosie! '''Courtney: No dobra, to tylko dla mojej drużyny! Courtney złapała go za rękę, a on wyciągnął ją z bagna Courtney: Nareszcie! Duncan zabrał flagi i pobiegł dalej Courtney: Dobra, powodzenia na ceremonii Izzy! Może w końcu wylecisz! Izzy: Nie martw się o mnie, Courtney! Dam sobie radę! Courtney: Ehh... Courtney ponownie oberwała błotem od Izzy Courtney: Grr! Jezioro 125px LeShawna zanurkowała w stronę flagi, lecz gdy dotknęła pnączy trzymających flagę, zaczęły się wokół niej owijać, wypuszczając flagę. LeShawna próbowała stawiać opory ciągle rosnącej roślinie, jednak bez skutku. Zaczęła opadać na dno i tracić przytomność. W ostatnich sekundach wpadła na pomysł. Widząc spód rośliny postanowiła ją wyrwać. Z trudem wyciągnęła jedną rękę i pociągnęła za roślinę. Niestety, nie udało się. Roślina była zbyt silna. Jednak LeShawna nie poddała się. Wyciągnęła drugą rękę i ostatkiem sił wyrwała roślinę. W końcu woda wyparła ją do góry, dzięki czemu mogła złapać oddech. Wzięła flagę i wyszła z jeziora, biegnąc w stronę bagien. Pole z tarczami 125px Duncan wziął łuk i strzałę, po czym spojrzał na cztery tarcze, każda w kolorze innej drużyny. Pod każdą tarczą była szklana skrzynia, w której znajdowała się flaga Duncan: Tylko jak otworzyć tą skrzynię... Strzelił w sam środek tarczy, a skrzynia sama się otworzyła. Duncan wyciągnął flagę i poszedł dalej Sieć 125px Duncan wręczył flagi Jeanette. Ta jedynie spojrzała na sieć Jeanette: Na pewno ja mam się tam wspiąć? Duncan: Zawsze możesz zmarnować naszą przewagę i przegrać, po czym zapewne wylecisz... Jeanette: Okej, zrobię to... Jeanette chwyciła za sieć i uniosła nogi. Jednak nie potrafiła ich utrzymać na niej, przez co upadła na ziemię Jeanette: To będzie cięższe niż myślałam... Jeanette ponownie spróbowała i ponownie upadła Duncan: Na serio myślałem, że jesteś silniejsza... Jeanette: Zamknij się! W końcu mi się uda! Bagno 125px 125px 125px LeShawna szybko wskoczyła do bagna. Justin i Izzy jedynie jej się przyglądali Jennifer: Nareszcie! Może choć teraz wygramy! Justin: Wygramy? Izzy: Ale co mamy wygrać? LeShawna wyszła z bagna i wręczyła flagi Jennifer. Ta pobiegła dalej Bridgette: No błagam! Znalazłeś już tą flagę? Justin: Jeszcze nie, a co? Bridgette: Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że zbyt długa kąpiel w błocie może mieć negatywny wpływ na... włosy? Justin zaczął piszczeć jak dziewczyna Justin: Pomóż mi stąd wyjść! Nie mogę być łysy! Bridgette: Jak znajdziesz naszą flagę, to ciebie stąd wyciągnę! Justin zaczął szybko szukać flagę, a Izzy nadal rzucała we wszystkich błotem Justin: Przestań i pomóż mi znaleźć tą flagę! Izzy wyjęła żółtą flagę Izzy: O tą ci chodzi? Justin: Nie wiem... Bridgette: Nie! Ta ma być szara! Izzy: No trudno! Izzy wyrzuciła flagę za siebie i szukała dalej Pole z tarczami 125px Jennifer spojrzała na łuk Jennifer: Znowu? Na serio? Wzięła łuk do ręki Jennifer: No ale muszę spróbować! Jennifer naciągnęła cięciwę Jennifer: Za drużynę! Strzeliła, lecz jej strzała nawet nie doleciała do tarczy Jennifer: No tak... No to próbujemy dalej! Sieć 125px Jeanette nadal stara się wspiąć, jednak bezskutecznie. Do Duncana dołączyli się jeszcze Courtney i Lightning Courtney: Dasz radę, nie stresuj się! Jeanette ponownie spadła z sieci Jeanette: Możecie przestać?! Wy mnie stresujecie jeszcze bardziej! Duncan: Spokojnie! Przecież my tylko chcemy, abyś wreszcie to skończyła... Jeanette: Wiem, ale... Lightning: Nie marudź, tylko się wspinaj! Lightning nie ma zamiaru przegrać! Jeanette: Grr! Zirytowana Jeanette po raz kolejny zaczęła się wspinać, będąc coraz blisko celu Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Może mój plan pozbycia się Jeanette poprzez zawalenie przez nią zadania oraz denerwowania jej do granic wytrzymałości się nie powiedzie... '''Duncan: Brawo! Jeszcze tylko kawałek! Jeanette w tym momencie spadła Jeanette: Nie! Znowu? Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'A może jednak! Bagno 125px 125px ''Izzy i Justin nadal szukają flagi '''Justin: Znalazłaś ją już? Izzy: Nie... Justin: No to szukaj! Izzy: Czekaj... coś tu jest... Justin popchnął Izzy i wyciągnął flagę Justin: Tak! Udało się! Justin wychodzi z bagna i daje flagę Jo Jo: Co tak długo? Justin: Nie jest tak łatwo znaleźć takie małe coś w tym bagnie! Jo przewróciła oczami i pobiegła do pól z tarczami. Izzy została sama w bagnie Izzy: Czuje się dziwnie... Jakby mnie ktoś wykorzystał... Oskop: Tak przecież było! Zilla: Weź się w garść, Izzy! Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama w drużynie! Izzy: Serio? Oskop: A my to co? Izzy: No fakt... I mam nawet flagę! Izzy wzięła żółtą flagę, którą wcześniej wyrzuciła Izzy: I jeszcze ich pokonam! Izzy wybiegła z bagna i pobiegła dalej Pole z tarczami 125px125px125px Jennifer nadal stara się trafić w tarczę Jennifer: Tym razem na pewno się uda! Strzała leciała prosto w środek tarczy Jennifer: Tak! Jednak trafiła w ptaka, lecącego idealnie przed środkiem tarczy Jennifer: Że co? Nagle przybiega Jo i bierze łuk do ręki Jo: To proste... Jennifer: Eee... Wcale, że nie! Jo: No błagam! Wystarczy tylko trafić w środek! Tylko skończony idiota nie trafi w ten wielki punkt! Jennifer: Hej! Nagle szybko przybiega Izzy Jo: A właśnie, dzięki za to, że pomogłaś tamtemu lalusiowi! Dzięki tobie nie jesteśmy najgorsi! Izzy: Grr! Izzy rzuciła strzałą i trafiła w sam środek Jo: Osz ty... Jo również trafiła w środek, jednak za pomocą łuku Jo: Mówiłam! To przecież takie proste! Jo i Izzy pobiegły dalej. Izzy była wyraźnie dalej od Jo Jennifer: No to teraz ja! Jennifer ponownie strzeliła, a strzała odbiła się od tarczy i ruszyła w jej stronę Jennifer: Aaa! Jennifer rzuciła się na ziemię, a strzała przeleciała tuż nad nią Jennifer: Dlaczego?! Sieć 125px125px125px Jeanette jest o krok od zdobycia flagi Heather: Jeszcze tylko kawałek! Jeanette: Mieliście się nie odzywać! Nagle przybiegają Izzy i Eva i wskakują na sieć Jeanette: O nie! Izzy przeskakuje przez Jeanette, a Eva strąca ją Jeanette: Auu! Znowu! Eva następnie próbuje zrzucić Izzy Eva: Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę, jeszcze do tego przegrana z tobą... Izzy: Pa! Izzy sama zeskoczyła z flagą w ręce... i wylądowała na Jeanette Jeanette: I znowu Auu! Eva również zeskoczyła, jednak ona nie trafiła w Jeanette Jeanette: Uff! Tego już mogłabym nie przeżyć... Eva: Coś ty powiedziała? Jeanette: Nic? Eva zauważyła, że Izzy już dobiega do ostatniej rundy i pobiegła za nią Jeanette: No i znowu muszę się tam wdrapać... Pole z tarczami 125px Jennifer została ostatnia strzała Jennifer: A ja myślałam, że to będzie takie proste... Jennifer naciągnęła łuk i wzięła strzałę Jennifer: Teraz musi się udać! Inaczej wylecę! Jennifer strzeliła z łuku, a strzała przeleciała obok tarczy Jennifer: Przynajmniej teraz będę się relaksować w kurorcie... Strzała jednak odbiła się od drzewa i trafiła w skrzynkę z flagą, która się rozbiła Jennifer: Na serio? To takie coś mogło się stać? LeShawna: Nie zastanawiaj się, tylko biegnij! Może jeszcze nie trafimy na ceremonię! Jennifer: Yay! Jennifer pobiegła z flagami Mostek nad jeziorem 125px 125px Właściwie "mostek" to po prostu jedna długa deska przymocowana po obu brzegach jeziora. Po jednej stronie stały Izzy i Eva, a po drugiej Chris oraz reszta uczestników Chris: Jeśli wpadniecie do wody, wracacie na sam początek. To tak dla przypomnienia... Izzy weszła na mostek, który zaczął się chwiać Izzy: Juhu! Eva: Daj mi przejść! Eva popchnęła Izzy, która wpadła do wody, a sama powolnym krokiem zbliżała się do mety Izzy: Nie poddamy się tak łatwo! Oskop, wiesz co robić! Nagle Eva znalazła się w wodzie Jo: Jak ona to zrobiła? Eva: A czy to ważne? Eva szybko wróciła na początek, podczas gdy Izzy była w połowie Eva: Teraz moja kolej! Eva mocno stąpnęła na mostku, przez co Izzy nie potrafiła złapać równowagi Izzy: To jest świetne i zarazem trudne! W końcu Izzy ponownie wpadła do wody, a Eva zaczęła biec do mety, nie zwracając uwagi na chwianie się deski Jo: Dajesz, Eva! Izzy wyszła z wody i zaczęła biec do Evy Chris: A wygrywa drużyna... Evie była o krok od zwycięstwa, więc Izzy postanowiła skoczyć, będąc dopiero w połowie Chris: ...Wojowników! Wojownicy zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia, no i wtedy Izzy wylądowała prosto Evie Chris: A drugie miejsce zajmują Łamagi! Izzy: Tak! Chris: Więc w grze zostały dwie drużyny! Która z nich spotka się na ceremonii? Luzaki czy Modelki? Na mostek przybiegła... Jennifer LeShawna: Tak! Biegnij Jenn! Jennifer zaczęła biec Duncan: A gdzie Jeanette? Jennifer dobiegła do mety, a w tym momencie na mostek weszła Jeanette, dając flagi Lindsay Chris: I trzecie miejsce zajmują Modelki! Luzaki, ktoś z waszej drużyny zostanie dziś przegłosowany! Tak, zmieniamy ceremonię po raz kolejny! Po staremu, osoba z największą liczbą głosów opuści show! Przed Ceremonią 125px Rozczarowana drużyna przybyła do lochów, jednak Heather gdzieś zniknęła Courtney: Jak mogliśmy przegrać, mając taką przewagę? Lightning: Wszystko przez tą nową! Jeanette: Że co? Lightning: To ty zawaliłaś zadanie i teraz ty powinnaś wylecieć! Jeanette: Nie trzeba było mnie dawać do tej sieci, przecież mówiłam, że nie dam rady! Duncan: Wcale tak nie mówiłaś.... Jeanette: Mówiłam, ale czy ktoś mnie słuchał?! Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, nie mówiłam tak. Ale muszę się jakoś ratować! '''Jeanette: Róbcie, co chcecie! Ja nie mam zamiaru dziś wracać do domu! Jeanette wyszła z lochów, gdzie spotkała Heather Heather: Na kogo głosujemy? Duncan czy Courtney? Jeanette: Lightning. Heather: Że co? Przecież on jest z nami w sojuszu! Jeanette: Akurat. On jest w sojuszu z tobą, nie z nami. Heather: A jak masz zamiar przekonać innych do wyrzucenia go? Jeanette: Ty dla pewności pogadaj z Lightningiem. Ja spróbuję przekonać Courtney, no i Lindsay... Heather: Okej... Heather podeszła do Lightninga, a Jeanette do dziewczyn Heather: Pamiętasz o naszym sojuszu? Lightning: No pewnie! Ja, ty i Duncan wywalimy Jeanette! Heather: Że co? Duncan? Lightning: Mówił, że jest z nami i też głosuje na Jeanette! Jego zdaniem Courtney też ją chce wyrzucić... Heather: Ta, jasne... Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i zaczynają się kłopoty... Jeśli Jeanette przekona Courtney i Lindsay, to jeszcze się uratuje. Choć z drugiej strony ja, Duncan i Lightning możemy wyrzucić Jeanette, a potem Courtney! Nie! Trzymaj się planu, Heather! ''Jeanette odeszła od dziewczyn i zmierzyła wzrokiem Duncana, który po chwili poszedł do nich '''Duncan: I co, próbowała was namówić do wywalenia Lightninga? Lindsay: A skąd ty... Courtney spojrzała na Lindsay i pokiwała głową Lindsay: To znaczy nie... Courtney: To nie twój interes! A co? Duncan: Nic, tylko sądzę, że lepiej jest wyrzucić kogoś, przez kogo przegraliśmy, niż kogoś, dzięki któremu prawie wygraliśmy... Courtney: Zastanowimy się... Lindsay: My? Courtney: Tak, my! Duncan westchnął i odszedł Lindsay: Na serio będziemy się zastanawiać? Courtney: Nie, głosujemy tak jak wcześniej! Lindsay: Uff! Nie lubię się zastanawiać! Courtney: To akurat wiem. Ceremonia 125px Chris: Luzaki! Kto by się spodziewał, że po tak dobrym starcie ostatecznie przegracie... Lightning, kto twoim zdaniem zawinił? Jedna osoba, czy cała drużyna? Lightning: Oczywiście, że zawaliła Jeanette. Bez niej Lightning i drużyna znów będą wygrywać! Sha-loser! Jeanette: Mówiłam, że nie dam sobie rady, a wy mnie nie słuchaliście! Chris: Jasne. Courtney, czy zgadzasz się z Lightningiem? Eliminacja Jeanette będzie lepsza dla drużyny? Courtney: Muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie? Chris: Tak. Courtney: No dobrze, Jeanette zawaliła zadanie, co oznacza, że jej mocną stroną nie jest sport... Jeanette: Grr! Courtney: ...ale na pewno ma inną mocną stronę i sądzę, że warto ją zatrzymać! Duncan: No błagam! Przyznaj lepiej, że masz z nią sojusz! Courtney: To nie prawda! Chris: Okej, przejdźmy do głosowania! Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sha-loser! '''Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Szkoda, że nie mogę wywalić Duncana! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Błagam cię, wyleć z gry! Za dużo kombinujesz! '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy na pewno mam zaryzykować? '''Chris: Mamy wasze głosy, więc przechodzimy do eliminacji! Bezpieczni są... Lindsay, Courtney, Heather i Duncan! Jeanette: Ale szok... Chris: I została wasza dwójka... Jeanette czy Lightning? Jeanette była dość zdołowana, lecz miała kciuki zaciśnięte, za to Lightning siedział pewny siebie Chris: A w grze zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jeanette! Jeanette odetchnęła z ulgą, a Lightning wrzucił chustkę do pochodni Chris: Czas się pożegnać, to nie ty zdobędziesz ten milion! Lightning: Nieważne. Lightningowi nie jest potrzebny żaden milion. Najważniejsze, aby nie wygrała go ta jędza! Pokazał na Jeanette, a ta wystawiła mu środkowy palec Duncan: Świetnie. Lepiej jest zostawić najsłabsze ogniwo niż najsilniejszą osobę w całej grze? Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że macie jeden wielki sojusz! Heather i Courtney wybuchnęły śmiechem Jeanette: Myśl sobie, co chcesz. I tak jesteś następny! Duncan: Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie tym następnym! Chris: I w grze zostało... kilkanaście osób? Z czym zmierzą się uczestnicy jutro? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec. Bez ankiet i dodatkowego klipu. Liczę na chodź jeden komentarz ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki